The present disclosure relates to an information input device that can acquire information input on a booklet-like recording medium in which a plurality of paper sheets are bound.
A technology is known that digitizes, stores and manages information that is written on a booklet-like paper medium in which a plurality of paper sheets are bound. For example, a person places a notebook on a pad of a digitizer and writes content by hand using a special pen. The hand-written content is read by the digitizer as image data, and is stored in a memory of a personal computer (PC).